Making the Right Choice
by beyondheryears
Summary: Sakura hoped she made the right decision when she discovered her feelings.


Implied Sasu/Saku but with leanings toward Saku/Hina. Warnings for implied potential adultery. A little NSFW at the beginning but that's the worst of it.

Un-beta'd and pretty rough, but this idea has been burning a hole in my brain.

* * *

Male grunts echoed through the small, darkened bedroom as he took his pleasure from his pink-haired wife. It truly was a taking instead of sharing as anyone could see that the female lying on her stomach on the bed was barely responding to her husband's attentions.

Finally frustrated that it was taking so long for him to finish, the woman lifted her hips to push against the male's thrusting hips, increasing his friction in hopes that it would bring this farce to an end. It worked as it always did, his movements becoming jerky with the onset of his release. With a final thrust and a quiet groan that signaled his release, her spouse finished within her before rolling off to his side with a grunt and was asleep for the night.

Waking up to find out that her husband had again left, a short note was penned and left on the kitchen counter saying he had his mission and would probably be gone another six months. The once again abandoned wife took a few deep breaths to maintain her calm for it wouldn't do to destroy their home. Again.

Sasuke and Sakura, married for well over 20 years now yet things hadn't changed all that much from when they took their first steps together as man and wife. He still left on long-term missions outside the village, leaving Sakura and their daughter, Sarada behind. Sasuke still returned for short, even shorter, periods of time to give what little affection he could to his wife and child while he waited for his next set of orders to come from the Hokage.

Sakura became used to the dry spells and had made a life for herself outside of Sasuke and his seeming abandonment of her and her daughter. Now that Sarada was older and had moved on with her life, Sakura moved her and her absent husband to a smaller, easier to maintain home closer to the hospital. Being within walking distance instead of across the village allowed her to be able to be on call at all times, as long as she wasn't out on a mission.

She had become good at lying to herself and her friends over the years saying that the feelings were still strong between her and Sasuke - and those emotions were still strong in some ways. Sakura loved her husband and enjoyed the little time they had together. Sure, their sex life wasn't fantastic - it had never been all that great and Sakura had to take matters into her own hands, literally, to find that final feeling of satisfaction. His kisses were warm but stilted, but she took what she could from him and was grateful.

But it was difficult. Ino had been no help each and every time the two had met for tea or coffee or even a meal. The blonde was shameless when it came to discussions of hers and Sai's physical relationship making Sakura a little jealous. Who knew the emotionally-stunted Sai could be so creative in the bedroom?

"Teach Sasuke, tell him what you want, Forehead," Ino had told her time and again when she finally wheedled out of her quiet friend what the issue (well, one of them) was. "Show him how to pleasure you, if it's easier. He should be able to copy anything you show him with his Sharingan."

There was no use in explaining to Ino that her husband didn't care to take the time to find out what his wife liked while they were intimate.

Nobody else wanted to bring up the elephant in the room when it came to Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. Everyone knew the last Uchiha male was rarely inside the gates of the village and even though Sakura put on a brave, they knew she was unhappy.

Hinata had been the only one to be open with her and ask her how she was doing when everyone else either avoided the topic or was overly nosey. Her raw honesty, reserve, and ability to keep her mouth quiet when it counted encouraged Sakura to open up to the quiet wife of the current Hokage. Hinata too had confessed that all was not perfect in the Uzumaki home, with Naruto constantly at work. His absences had caused a rift between him and his children and Hinata did everything she could to try to mend that. Naruto honestly didn't know how to be a father or a husband and even under Hinata's patient tutelage, things were not what they could be.

Hinata and Sakura were both living similar lives - lives without their husbands. Divorce was never spoken of because these strong women loved their men regardless. They would stand next to them and stand up for them.

So as their children grew up and their relationships seemed to grow apart, Hinata and Sakura became close. They supported one another, and were there when one needed the other, and their spouses were mostly unavailable. Hinata had been at Sakura's side when Sarada had left on her first seduction mission. It had been the hardest thing for the pink-haired woman to deal with watching as her 17-year old daughter packed her bag and left the house and then the village to use her body for her village.

In turn, Boruto had been acting out more and more in his early teens. Sakura had sat with Hinata during those late nights that he would storm out of the house only to show up in the wee hours of the morning. He'd been frustrated that his mother and Sakura had waited up for him, but it had angered him more that his father hadn't even left his office to be there with his mother.

As the years went by, the two kunoichi continued to be there for one another, and when to people who hold each other in high regard spend a lot of time together, attraction usually follows, whether by one or both parties.

It was slow to build, the attraction. For Sakura, she thought things were going well enough until she began to realize that she wanted to spend more and more time with the dark-haired beauty. She would look forward to every hour, every minute she could be in Hinata's presence or just speak with her over the phone.

Sakura didn't realize what was going on with her until Hinata, once again, had to deal with a clan matter. They were meeting at a coffee shop when Hinata broke the news to her pink-haired friend that she needed to leave right away. Sakura, who usually had no issue with her friend taking care of her family business, lost her temper.

"Let them deal with their problem on their own," Sakura said, exasperated at her friend. "They're adults, not kids. Why do they need you to be there?"

Hinata was equally frustrated only because Sakura knew better and because the issue, while minor in her eyes, still needed to be mediated by the clan head - Hinata. "It's my family and my responsibility, Sakura. You know that."

"But I wanted to spend time with you, and we planned this a week ago. Can't it wait until another time?" Okay, Sakura knew she was being childish, but something was bothering her, and she was taking it out on her friend. Unfairly, too.

The usually unperturbable heiress had enough. "You aren't a member of a real clan, Sakura. You just wouldn't understand." And with that, Hinata grabbed her things and stormed out of the coffee shop.

When Sakura returned to her empty apartment, she broke down in tears. First, she was hurt by her friend's words. Hinata was right, of course, Sakura had no clue about clan affairs. It was hard to understand the inner workings of families that were run by a head when you were not part of one yourself. The Uchiha were now a clan of only three.

Second, they had planned on this get-together and Sakura hadn't seen much of Hinata lately. She had been working on Naruto to spend more time at home with her and Himawari, now that the young woman was old enough to date. Hinata had been trying to include her husband in the goings on with their elusive elder son, and now their daughter and Sakura was feeling a little left out.

Also, the yearly Hyuuga Spring Celebration was in the midst of planning, and it seemed like Hinata's elected assistants just couldn't make a decision without her approval. It not only annoyed Hinata, with everything else that was going on, it also seemed to increase her frustration level.

But why did it hurt so much? Why did she feel this overwhelming feeling of loss after their argument? They'd never argued about things before, especially things having to do with the Hyuuga, so what was so different this time?

With the questions on her mind and her heart hurting from the loss of her friend, Sakura fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

When Sakura awoke the next morning, it was to two messages on her answering machine.

"Sakura? Sakura are you there?" the worried voice of Hinata echoed through the phone. "Please pick up Sakura." A pause. "Could you call me, please? Call me as soon as you get this message. Please. We need to talk." The sound of Hinata hanging up followed before a beep sounded to signal the next message. It was a repeat of the first.

Sakura couldn't control the overwhelming feel of guilt that enveloped her. While hurt by Hinata's words, Sakura knew that she had said some things that hurt her friend as well.

She let out a heavy sigh.

Going through her morning ritual, Sakura thought about how to approach her friend. She hated that she had to go to work that morning, and she really should speak with her face to face, but there wasn't enough time before work.

However, she wouldn't be able to prepare for the future conversation. A knock at the door and the subtle shift of familiar identified the person standing on the other side of the door.

Sakura approached the door warily, unlocked it and opened it to reveal a rather tired-looking Hinata. It surprised her to see the well-dressed woman looking bedraggled and deep down Sakura felt a little bubble of guilty happiness that Hinata was also suffering from their discord.

"Come in," Sakura greeted and let the heiress come into her home. After letting her sit, Sakura felt her nerves getting the best of her. "Tea?" she offered.

"Sakura, I know you need to get to the hospital soon - "

"Please," Sakura interrupted. "Let me do this."

"-okay."

Sakura turned and walked into the kitchen, grabbed the tea kettle and filled it with water and set it on the stove before turning on the heat.

The sound of footsteps met her ears, and Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to escape that easily.

She turned towards the cabinet behind her to grab two mugs and then to the canister to pull the tea bags, setting one in each cup. She reached for the sugar bowl knowing that Hinata like her tea sweetened when Hinata spoke.

"Please, Sakura. Talk to me," Hinata all but begged from behind her.

Sakura stopped what she was doing and sighed, but before she could even open her mouth to say anything, the kettle began to whistle loudly. She pointedly looked at the woman between her and the stove but instead, Hinata angrily turned around and switched off the stove and moved the kettle to another burner before turning back to Sakura with anger in her eyes.

"Stop avoiding me!" she yelled. It was so unlike her, but Sakura was resistant. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you and told you that you aren't part of a real clan. Can you forgive me?"

Honestly, Sakura felt even more guilty for allowing Hinata to apologize first. She truly was a better person.

"I'm sorry for trying to tell you to ignore your responsibilities, Hinata," Sakura offered. "I know how important this celebration is to the Hyuuga and you. I don't know what got into me." The pink-haired woman couldn't even smile; her heart hurt so much. Why did she still feel betrayed?

The Hinata grasped her friend's hands her hers, a sign of acceptance. "Are we good?" she asked, her pale eyes boring into Sakura's muted emerald.

Even though she didn't feel truly at peace with the situation (and for reasons she didn't understand and couldn't grasp at that moment) Sakura nodded and replied, "Yes."

The dark-haired female's shoulders seemed to relax. "Good," Hinata answered back with a beaming smile. "Now, I know you need to get to work, and I have so much to do today. Can we meet for lunch this afternoon?"

Although Sakura wanted to, she decided that it would be better to give Hinata her space to be with her family and give her the time she needed to get things in order. The Hyuuga Spring event took a lot out of her friend and though Sakura wanted to be there for her and lend her support, she decided that maybe she would back off for a while.

Besides, it would give her time to reflect on the emotions that were bombarding her.

"Not today, but I promise that we'll meet up soon, okay? I'll be in touch with you, Hinata."

Hinata seemed to deflate minutely, but Sakura was not good at reading body language. "Alright, but please keep in touch, okay Sakura?"

The pair parted amicably, but inside, Sakura was still hurting.

* * *

A few weeks went by with Sakura focusing on her work and daughter when she saw Sarada, making a concerted effort not to contact Hinata. Deep down Sakura felt an ache within her at the loss of connection with her best friend, and she wondered if Hinata felt the same thing. Unfortunately, she was no closer to understanding her feelings.

However, it wouldn't be long before they would connect once again in the form of an invitation to the Hyuuga Spring Celebration. The RSVP card taunted her and instead of mailing it she decided to call Hinata and personally give her response to attend.

Dialing the phone she waited for someone to answer on the other side. Who knew whether Naruto would pick up or even one of their two children?

As the phone rang, Sakura tried to assuage the nervous butterflies within her stomach at the thought of contacting Hinata after all of this time. When the familiar female voice of her friend greeted her on the phone, Sakura's nausea picked up.

Why did her voice sound so amazing?

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Sakura?" the voice asked.

"Yes, yes it's me," she stuttered. God, why did she sound so juvenile? Clearing her throat made her feel a bit better. "I just wanted to let you know I got the invite to the celebration and to personally let you know I will be attending."

"Sakura, that's terrific!" Hinata exclaimed making Sakura's heart explode with warmth. "I'm sorry I haven't been in touch with you lately. I figured you've been busy as well," Hinata explained.

"Yeah, it's been crazy at the hospital, and I've been pulling some longer shifts lately. It's helped a lot financially; that's for sure." She was referring to paying off the one house she destroyed in a fit of anger.

Hinata understood and conveyed that with a humming noise. "I bet it's a bit of relief," she told her before changing the subject again. "So I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the compound," Sakura confirmed. She then added, "I'll be the one wearing a kimono."

Hinata laughed, the sound of her laughter sounding like a warm melody in Sakura's ears and she wondered when the last time she had heard her friend laugh. For that matter, when was the last time she laughed?

"Alright, I'll see you there. Bye!" Hinata hung up the phone leaving Sakura to whisper a quiet "Bye" and feeling strangely warm but bereft all the same.

* * *

The evening of the Hyuuga Spring Celebration was chilly, and it was a perfect night to wear a formal kimono. Sakura rarely had the occasion to wear one, and though she had a very pretty red one, she opted to purchase a new kimono that nobody (Hinata) had seen her wear before.

Although she balked at the cost of such expenditure, Sakura rarely spent money on herself and decided that she would make it up with all of the extra overtime.

It was an emerald green with gold, silver and red threading in the image of cranes throughout the fabric. The obi was solid gold breaking up the green of the dress nicely.

Sakura took her time preparing for herself, taking a long bath to soak in scented water followed by a shower to scrub her hair and shave her legs. Had she looked a little closer to her actions, the woman would have noticed that her actions appeared as if she was preparing for a date.

Hair dried and pulled up in a simple twist; Sakura used the kanzashi she had picked up on her journey with Sasuke when they began their budding relationship. It was a beautiful piece that held little glass sakura blossoms on the ends that chimed lightly in the breeze.

Dressed in her kimono, although not having an assistant made tying the obi absolute murder, Sakura slipped on her tabi and geta and grabbed her matching handbag (and checking for her invitation first) before leaving her apartment with moments to spare.

She can hear the sounds of celebration as she gets closer to the Hyuuga compound. It's unusual to hear so much noise from the usually quiet area but since Hinata took the position of clan head many changes had taken place. In Sakura's mind, it was all for the better.

Not only had Hinata banished the practice of the branch clan branding, but she combined the head and branch and called them all Hyuuga. Ever since the loss of Neji during the war and even before, Hinata had reviled that old practice and made a promise to herself that she would abolish it. She made good on that promise, and now there was more joy within the compound.

The young heiress had also abolished inbreeding within the clan. Sakura had seen it important to educate the young woman about the negative aspects of the practice and made sure Hinata understood how bad it was for the future of her family.

Plus, the photos of some of the deformities from inbreeding she provided Hinata would forever live in the young woman's mind.

Sakura saw the large wall that surrounded the Hyuuga property, the paper lanterns hanging from strategic spots along said wall. The sound of music and the laughter of old and young escaped warming her heart. Hinata had made a positive impact on them.

Sakura approached the front gate handing her invitation to a stoic male family member. However, said male smiled lightly and greeted her while taking confirming she was on the list before allowing her to pass.

She walked beyond the gates to an unusual sight.

It looked like there were hundreds of people within the large compound, all dressed in colorful kimono and yukata. Children ran between gaming booths trying their luck at catching a fish or winning some small prize to show their skills. Sakura recalled Hinata asking her what she thought would be challenging enough games for shinobi children, and it looked like whatever she came up with was challenging enough.

The entire compound decorated with lanterns and streamers and so many colorful decorations that it made Sakura's heart fill to see. Sure, she had been to these parties in the past, but this year it just seemed to impact her emotions even more.

But it was seeing Hinata dressed in a midnight blue kimono with gold highlights that stole her breath away.

The heiress' hair was done up in a similar twist to Sakura's but with the lighting and where she stood, Hinata radiated warmth and beauty. She was smiling and speaking with a family member with so much more animation than she had in her younger years and Sakura could understand why Hinata was able to manage to make so many changes within the clan.

It was then that she noticed the Hokage, Naruto, Hinata's husband, standing dutifully next to her as he should that Sakura felt searing pain shoot through her heart. It became even more prevalent as the blond gently excused him and his wife from the elder and walked her in the direction of one of the refreshment booths.

Sakura watched from her position near the entrance as Naruto waited on his lovely wife, procuring her a drink from one of the stands before looping his arm with hers and escorting her towards what looked like a stage. Within moments a family member announces that the puppet show would be starting momentarily. Children and their parents rushed to find the best seats around the stage and the Hokage and their leader.

It was too much for Sakura to handle. Tears began to well up within her eyes as thoughts of inadequacy once again plagued her heart and mind. It was as if she'd regressed to her earlier years once again.

Was she not good enough for her husband to stay with her? Sakura thought she could trust Hinata, but then they had that argument and honestly, she hadn't completely gotten over it. She also never really thought about why it had hurt so much but watching Hinata with Naruto at that moment...

And then it clicked. Eyes widening in realization, Sakura barely stopped the gasp that left her mouth.

 _Oh god. I'm in love with Hinata!_

What she was feeling was jealousy, pure and simple. Hinata's clan, her husband, even her children, they all took time away from her causing these feelings to bloom within Sakura. Her head reeled at the recognition of what she was feeling.

She couldn't stay. She needed time. She needed to get the hell out of Konoha because she couldn't do that to Hinata. She couldn't do this to Sasuke either. She didn't want to tear families apart because of this.

Sakura turned and left the compound leaving the male who had allowed her entrance to the party barely minutes before baffled. She ran home and changed, leaving the kimono on the bed in a pile, packed a bag with necessities and made her escape.

She couldn't face anyone now and maybe wouldn't ever be able to. Sakura would send a message to Naruto when she got to where she was going and hope that he wouldn't send hunter nins after her. It was a risk, but it was better than facing her feelings at that moment.

Slipping beyond the gates of her village, her home, Sakura ran towards her future. She knew she was saving everyone heartache. She knew she was making the right choice.

If only she believed it.


End file.
